


Not The Way I Planned It

by ginnyred



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Italiano | Italian, M/M, POV Alternating, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyred/pseuds/ginnyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Se ti offrissi una sigaretta ora,” Merlin incrociò intenzionalmente lo sguardo di Arthur, volendo assicurarsi che fosse chiaro a entrambi quello che stava offrendo veramente. “Se ti offrissi una sigaretta ora, accetteresti?”<br/>One-shot + epilogo<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not The Way I Planned It

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi descritti in questa storia non appartengono a me, ma agli aventi diritto. Non scrivo a scopo di lucro.

“Gwen? Dov'è Gwen? Dove cazzo è Gwen? Apriamo fra cinque minuti, ho bisogno del mio maître in sala ad accogliere i clienti, non... _chissà dove_ a fare _chissà cosa-_ ”  
  
Arthur, in tachicardia nervosa, immaginava già suo padre che gli rivolgeva il migliore dei suoi sguardi delusi per la “pessima gestione del ristorante, Arthur, sul serio. Non sei stato nemmeno in grado di dirigere lo staff. Mi aspettavo di meglio da te.”  
  
“Arthur,” Lance, zen come sempre, un vero guru in divisa da cameriere, lo prese per un braccio e lo costrinse a voltarsi. “Arthur, tranquillo, _respira_. Gwen sarà qui a momenti, è andata un secondo in bagno. È ancora permesso, o sbaglio?” aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso.  
  
Arthur allontanò seccato la precisazione con un gesto della mano.  
  
“Ma certo, _certo,_ ” acconsentì di malavoglia. “Magari non a cinque minuti dall'apertura, però.”  
  
Lance indicò il grande orologio che troneggiava al centro della sala.  
  
“Dieci minuti.”  
  
Arthur dovette trattenersi dal ringhiargli contro la propria frustrazione. Era una pessima idea prendersela con Lance perché era sempre così impossibilmente _gentile_ che finivi inevitabilmente per sentirti uno schifo, anche quando avevi ragione tu. Poi comunque Arthur aveva torto marcio, ma non era questo il punto.  
  
“Sì, be', _comunque,_ ” replicò Arthur a denti stretti, prima di sbuffare e mettersi le mani nei capelli. “Scusa, Lance, è che l'apertura del ristorante ai clienti esterni al resort è _davvero_ importante e io-”  
  
“Lo so. Tuo padre ti ha dato fiducia e non vuoi deluderlo. Lo capisco,” Lance gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante. “Andrà tutto benissimo, il ristorante farà solo onore al Camelot Resort, vedrai. Oh, ecco Gwen.”  
  
Arthur sospirò di sollievo, vedendo Gwen raggiungere la propria posizione al centro della sala nella sua bella divisa bordeaux, facendo l'occhiolino nella loro direzione. Be', okay, probabilmente più nella direzione di Lance che nella sua, ma amen, ormai Arthur si era rassegnato su quel versante. Non che avrebbe potuto fare altrimenti: Gwen era stata _cristallina_ con lui. E comunque le sue esperienze successive gli avevano insegnato che le relazioni coi dipendenti avevano sempre la tendenza a finire _male_.  
  
Ehm – _Vivian_ – ehm.  
  
“Okay, okay,” Arthur respirò profondamente e passò in rassegna l'intera sala con una rapida occhiata. I tavoli erano immacolati, le candele accese, i fiori disposti con gusto e i camerieri già tutti presenti. Gwen a centro sala, ovviamente, poi Lance, Elyan, Mithian e Freya...  
  
 _Un secondo_. Dove diavolo si era cacciato-  
  
Gwaine scelse quel momento per fare il suo ingresso precipitoso in sala, il papillon storto e l'immancabile ghigno malandrino al suo posto. La metà dei giorni Arthur, in preda alla disperazione, voleva licenziarlo; l'altra metà voleva chiedergli come diavolo facesse a convincere comitive su comitive di signore di mezza età a ritornare al Camelot a cadenza annuale, ansiose di sapere se “il bel cameriere irlandese coi capelli lunghi” lavorasse ancora lì.  
  
Probabilmente era meglio non saperlo. Però il successo di Gwaine con la clientela lasciava ad Arthur ben poco da fare in merito alle sue idee piuttosto... _rilassate_ sulla puntualità.  
  
“Tre minuti all'apertura,” sibilò Arthur, marciando infuriato su di lui. “Stai cercando di battere il tuo record personale o cosa?”  
  
Gwaine gli rivolse un sorrisetto divertito, mentre si aggiustava il papillon intorno al collo.  
  
“Principessa,” lo salutò con un inchino ironico. Gwaine non gli avrebbe mai permesso di dimenticare il memorabile Ultimo dell'Anno 2011/2012, in cui Arthur si era ritrovato _inspiegabilmente_ sul palco del karaoke, una corona di plastica in testa e un boa di struzzo fucsia sulle spalle, a cantare _Baby, One More Time_. Uther aveva rischiato un infarto, quella volta. “Come mai così di buon umore?”  
  
Arthur incrociò le braccia al petto con quella che sperava essere un'aria sufficientemente minacciosa.  
  
“Secondo te?”  
  
“Non sei ancora riuscito a portarti a letto il nuovo lavapiatti?” suggerì Gwaine, interessato.  
  
Arthur sentì le proprie guance andare a fuoco.  
  
“ _Gwaine!_ ”  
  
“Che c'è?” Gwaine alzò le spalle. “Non è che siate proprio _discreti_ in merito.”  
  
“Io, cosa? NO!” Arthur offrì l'espressione più dignitosamente offesa che gli riuscì – non era facile, quando avevi la faccia in fiamme, bisognava dirlo. “Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando.”  
  
“Permettimi di aiutarti. Alto, spigoloso,” cominciò ad elencare Gwaine, contando le caratteristiche sulle dita. “Occhi blu, zigomi che nemmeno nei tuoi sogni più-”  
  
“Gwen!” chiamò Arthur ad alta voce, cercando di salvare almeno la dignità. “Gwen, apri le porte.”  
  
“Ma, Arthur,” Gwen alzò lo sguardo sull'orologio con aria confusa. “Mancano ancora due minuti alle sette.”  
  
“Apri ugualmente,” ribatté con fermezza, lanciando un'ultima occhiataccia a Gwaine. “La puntualità è una virtù.”  
  
“Soprattutto quando nelle cucine ti aspettano _con ansia,_ ” ribatté Gwaine, allusivo.  
  
Arthur lo ignorò, perché lui era superiore a certe basse insinuazioni, e si allontanò a passo di marcia verso... be', verso le cucine. Qualcuno doveva pur assicurarsi che la gente facesse il proprio lavoro in quel posto, no?  
  
°  
  
“Leon, ti prego, dimmi che almeno tu hai tutto sotto controllo. Di là in sala mi hanno fatto venire l'emicrania.”  
  
Merlin s'immobilizzò nell'atto di tagliare le carote, il coltello a mezz'aria. Era di spalle alla porta, ma avrebbe riconosciuto quel fastidioso accento _upper-class_ ovunque. Merlin era più che certo che nemmeno la regina suonasse così snob quando parlava. C'era anche da dire che aveva passato parecchio tempo, di recente, a pensare a quelle vocali maltrattate. Sorrise tra sé.  
  
“Di già?” rispose Leon, divertito. “Ma non hanno appena aperto?”  
  
“Appunto,” rispose Arthur, funereo.  
  
Leon rise.  
  
“Qui tutto bene per ora, puoi stare tranquillo,” rispose di buon grado. “Elena, la salsa rosa è pronta?”  
  
“Da cinque minuti, chef,” rispose lei dall'altra parte della cucina, per metà dentro al frigorifero. “Stai al passo.”  
  
Merlin immaginò, più che vide, Leon alzare le braccia in segno di resa.  
  
“Tutto bene, ammutinamento del personale a parte,” emendò quindi.  
  
“Oh, be', abbiamo sempre saputo chi comandava davvero qui dentro,” osservò Arthur con sorprendente onestà.  
  
Elena si voltò a guardarlo, sospettosa.  
  
“Com'è che sei così... _accomodante?_ ” pretese di sapere, un sopracciglio sollevato. “Gwaine ha ricominciato a tormentarti?”  
  
“Non ho idea di cosa tu stia parlando,” ribatté Arthur, il tono di chi aveva già dovuto usare quella particolare scappatoia – e di recente.  
  
Merlin ridacchiò. Dava sempre una certa soddisfazione osservare lo staff (tendenzialmente Gwaine ed Elena, e qualche volta Gwen, quando Arthur era _davvero_ intollerabile) che rimettevano Arthur al suo posto. Non che Merlin invece si trattenesse, sia ben chiaro.  
  
“Merlin, le carote?” domandò Leon da dietro un pentolone enorme. “Ne avrò bisogno fra poco.”  
  
“Ho quasi finito, chef.”  
  
“Ah, aiuto-aiuto-aiuto-cuoco! Non ti avevo visto!”  
  
Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non si voltò. Arthur era l'unico a trovare divertente quella battuta. “Aiuto-aiuto-aiuto-cuoco”, nei fatti, voleva dire lavapiatti, che poi era quello che Merlin faceva al Camelot. Anche se in realtà occasionalmente Merlin aiutava anche in altri modi – pelando le patate, per esempio, o tagliando le carote. Non c'era molto altro che potesse fare, con una ancora-non-laurea in Chimica e zero esperienza in cucina.  
  
Merlin sentì i passi di Arthur che si avvicinavano a lui e si impose di non girarsi. Il pizzicotto sul fianco sinistro fu inaspettato, e lo fece sobbalzare. Arthur fece finta di nulla e aggirò il bancone dove Merlin stava lavorando, fino ad essere esattamente di fronte a lui. Appoggiò i palmi delle mani sulla superficie lucida del tavolo da lavoro, anche sapeva che non avrebbe dovuto perché “Germi, Arthur, germi in cucina! Indigestioni! Clienti arrabbiati! Cause legali! Fallimento!” era il ritornello preferito di Uther – ormai lo aveva imparato anche Merlin, che era l'ultimo arrivato.  
  
“Aiuto-aiuto-aiuto-cuoco,” esordì Arthur con un mezzo sorriso.  
  
Merlin cercò di non soffermarsi su quanto fosse bello, anche sotto alla luce fredda e ingrata delle cucine. A volte la vita era davvero ingiusta.  
  
“ _Maestà._ ”  
  
Era la risposta classica alla provocazione, da pronunciarsi in tono derisorio e sprezzante, come se fosse un insulto – Arthur se l'aspettava, a questo punto. Merlin non avrebbe saputo dire esattamente come o quando gli fosse venuta l'idea, ma la prima volta che si era rivolto ad Arthur in quel modo aveva visto i suoi occhi spalancarsi, grandi ed espressivi, e ci aveva letto _qualcosa_ , qualcosa che gli aveva fatto contorcere lo stomaco, e che gli aveva fatto volere di più. Merlin non aveva perso un'opportunità che fosse una per rispondere a tono ad Arthur da quel momento.  
  
“Le carote tagliate migliori che abbia visto,” Arthur finse di esaminarle da vicino e continuò, ironico: “Un vero talento naturale, il tuo.”  
  
“E tu, invece?” Merlin il tu se l'era preso e basta. Arthur non sembrava il tipo che si attaccava troppo alle formalità: al ristorante gli davano tutti del tu. Certo, gli altri magari avevano _chiesto_ prima. “Stai ancora cercando il tuo?”  
  
Arthur gli rivolse un sorrisetto sardonico.  
  
“Un giorno, _Mer_ lin,” disse, enunciando con attenzione, in quella maniera che mandava Merlin fuori di testa, perché era così inutile, pretenziosa e assuefacente. “Un giorno ti insegnerò a rispettare i superiori.”  
  
“Okay,” Merlin specchiò volutamente la posa di Arthur, a mo' di sfida. Braccia lontane dal corpo, palmi sul bancone da lavoro rivolti verso l'esterno. Aria da posso-avere-quello-che-voglio-basta-solo-che-schiocchi-le-dita. “Fammi sapere quando arrivano.”  
  
“Non mancherò,” rispose Arthur, le labbra piegate in un sorriso che si sforzava di reprimere.  
  
“Le carote, Merlin!” li interruppe Leon, con una punta di urgenza nella voce. “Sono pronte?”  
  
“Pronte, chef!” trillò Merlin in risposta e caracollò attraverso la cucina per portare il tagliere a Leon.  
  
Fu con una certa delusione che, tornato al suo tavolo, Merlin lo scoprì tristemente privo di Arthur. Un po' imbronciato, gettò il tagliere con troppa forza nel lavandino e incrociò lo sguardo attento e scrutatore di Elena, che sollevò un sopracciglio. Merlin pregò silenziosamente che non dicesse nulla in merito.  
  
“Ho già scelto un vestito nuovo, sai?” osservò lei in tono leggero.  
  
“Mh?”  
  
“Per le tue nozze con Arthur.”  
  
Merlin alzò gli occhi al cielo. Evidentemente aveva chiesto troppo.  
  
°  
  
Arthur ci teneva a sottolineare, in sua difesa, che era successo tutto troppo in fretta e che lui non aveva avuto il tempo di _pensare_ , okay? Quindi non poteva essere ritenuto responsabile. Non troppo almeno.  
  
 _Perché, pensi anche?_ , avrebbe replicato Morgana a quell'affermazione, un sopracciglio sollevato e le labbra rosso rubino stirate in un ghigno di derisione che, da quando Arthur aveva visto _Maleficent_ , gli metteva i brividi ancora più di prima.  
  
(Dopo aver visto _Maleficent_ , Arthur aveva anche sviluppato una... _cosa_ per gli zigomi prominenti. Ma questo non aveva nulla a che vedere con Morgana e nessuno lo avrebbe mai dovuto mai sapere. Gwaine lo sapeva, accidenti a lui, Arthur non si sarebbe mai più ubriacato in vita sua.)  
  
Ad ogni modo, rimaneva il fatto inconfutabile che la colpa non era _interamente_ di Arthur. Arthur non aveva nemmeno avuto modo di accorgersi di quello che stava accadendo. Un secondo prima era nel suo ufficio a valutare con cauto ottimismo le entrate del ristorante; un secondo dopo era fuori, a congelarsi le membra nel cortiletto sul retro, in mezzo ai cumuli di neve spalata e ancora non sciolta. In maniche di camicia e senza giacca, a riprova del fatto che non aveva avuto il tempo di pensare.  
  
Tra le due fasi di stasi (1 - Arthur seduto alla scrivania; 2 - Arthur in piedi a ibernarsi in cortile) c'era stata l'apparizione di una stupida giacca marrone e di una sciarpa rossa – kefiah? straccetto? cos'era quella _robaccia?_ – troppo leggera per la stagione proprio fuori dalla finestra di Arthur. Okay, a circa dieci metri sulla sinistra rispetto alla finestra di Arthur, ma poco importava.  
  
Fatto sta che adesso Arthur era lì, in piedi in cortile alle spalle di Merlin, a osservare il suo respiro condensarsi nell'aria gelida di gennaio, perfettamente incapace di ritornare suoi suoi passi, nonostante una voce arrabbiata nella sua testa – quella di suo padre – urlasse _Vivian!_ a pieni polmoni.  
  
Urlava anche altre cose, a dire la verità. _I rapporti coi dipendenti finiscono sempre male, Arthur, e tu lo sai bene! Non vuoi un'altra causa legale per licenziamento non motivato, vero?_ (Per l'ultima volta, Arthur aveva licenziato Vivian perché veniva al lavoro un giorno su cinque, NON perché era andata a letto con Cenred! Anche se quella di Cenred era stata proprio una bastardata, bisognava dirlo.)  
  
Arthur non indietreggiò, ma non osò nemmeno muovere un altro passo in avanti.  
  
 _Codardo,_ pensò, e la voce nella sua testa stavolta era quella di sua sorella. _Codardo, vile e presuntuoso. Quello che succede a te è la regola di come funziona il mondo? Vorrei essere sorpresa, ma, davvero, è così tipico di te che non ci riesco nemmeno. Svegliati, Arthur, e cresci un po' anche tu._  
  
Arthur avanzò di un passo e si fermò nuovamente, notando sorpreso la nuvola di fumo sopra alla testa di Merlin che si espandeva, mentre lui portava una sigaretta alla bocca ed espirava.  
  
Non era condensa.  
  
Arthur non riuscì più a trattenersi – del resto aveva il diritto di fare conversazione con un suo dipendente fuori dall'orario di lavoro, se così gli girava – e, sentendosi il Cliché Più Grande d'Inghilterra (e, perché no, anche di Galles, Scozia e Irlanda del Nord), raggiunse Merlin silenziosamente e gli sussurrò all'orecchio: “Quelle cose ti uccideranno.”  
  
Morgana, nella sua testa, rideva di lui con abbandono.  
  
°  
  
“Quelle cose ti uccideranno.”  
  
Merlin sussultò per la sorpresa e quasi fece cadere la sigaretta per terra. Rabbrividì visibilmente all'idea, più che alla sensazione, davvero troppo fugace, di aver avuto le labbra di Arthur così vicine, ma magari Arthur lo avrebbe attribuito al freddo.  
  
Merlin non sapeva cosa sperare.  
  
“Mi hai spaventato a morte!” Tentò di lanciargli un'occhiataccia, ma non riuscì a reprimere il sorriso spontaneo che gli distese le labbra intorno alla sigaretta, vedendo l'espressione divertita di Arthur, che alzò le spalle con aria innocente.  
  
“Perdonami, aiuto-aiuto-aiuto cuoco. Cercavo solo di preservare la tua salute.”  
  
“Siete in ritardo, sono già stato avvertito, Maestà,” ribatté Merlin, stando al gioco, e lanciò ad Arthur il pacchetto di sigarette che aveva nella tasca del giacca, che dichiarava solenne: IL FUMO NUOCE GRAVEMENTE ALLA SALUTE. “Ne deduco che non fumi?”  
  
Arthur scosse il capo.  
  
“Non ti piace?”  
  
“Per piacermi mi piace anche,” Arthur ammiccò spudoratamente. “Non tanto il fumo in sé. Mi piace l'odore che il fumo lascia sulle cose, sui vestiti,” Merlin si sentì arrossire, notando l'occhiata rapida che Arthur lanciò alla sua sciarpa, prima di distogliere in fretta lo sguardo. “Solo non sono un grande fan di tutta la storia del _nuoce gravemente alla salute_ , ecco.”  
  
Merlin assottigliò gli occhi, incerto se la metafora fosse voluta, o se si trattasse semplicemente di uno scherzo del Destino di particolare cattivo gusto. Lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo ad Arthur, sperando in un segnale, ma Arthur sapeva essere sufficientemente imperscrutabile, quando voleva.  
  
Merlin si disse che non aveva niente da perdere.  
  
Gli si avvicinò di un passo, il cuore che gli martellava nel petto, troppo vicino perché le sue intenzioni potessero apparire semplicemente amichevoli. Considerò già una mezza vittoria il fatto che Arthur non si spostò e non cerco di allontanarlo, e decise di non prestare troppa attenzione alla piega vagamente apologetica del sorriso di Arthur.  
  
Spense il proprio mozzicone contro il muretto e lo gettò via. Allungò una mano verso il pacchetto di sigarette ancora in mano ad Arthur, ne estrasse una, e la offrì tra indice e medio allo sguardo perplesso di Arthur.  
  
“Se ti offrissi una sigaretta ora,” Merlin incrociò intenzionalmente lo sguardo di Arthur, volendo assicurarsi che fosse chiaro a entrambi quello che stava offrendo veramente. “Se ti offrissi una sigaretta ora, accetteresti?”  
  
Arthur abbassò lo sguardo con aria colpevole e fissò con interesse l'ottimo lavoro di piastrellamento del cortile. Merlin sentì qualcosa morirgli dentro. Niente da perdere, aveva detto?  
  
Certo, come no.  
  
“Probabilmente no,” confessò Arthur a bassa voce.  
  
Merlin si sforzò di mandar giù il disappunto e si allontanò di un passo.  
  
“Allora perché,” insistette, facendo del suo meglio per mantenere la voce ferma e priva di intonazione. E probabilmente fallendo in maniera esponenziale. “Allora perché ho avuto l'impressione che tu avessi l'intenzione di... di fumare? Come ti sei avvicinato e quello che hai detto. Mi sono sbagliato?”  
  
“Volevo,” si affrettò a rassicurarlo Arthur. “Voglio.”  
  
Merlin sollevò un sopracciglio.  
  
“Ma...?”  
  
Arthur sospirò.  
  
“Merlin, il problema non sei _tu,_ ” cominciò a spiegare con aria agitata, e, oh mio Dio, non lo stava per dire davvero.  
  
“Non ci provare neanche,” lo interruppe Merlin con fermezza, e forse con una punta di risentimento che aveva sperato di riuscire a nascondere.  
  
Scosse il capo con rassegnazione. Arthur sembrava sul punto di alzare la voce, e Merlin non aveva mai avuto meno voglia di litigare in vita sua.  
  
“Non è una scusa!” si giustificò Arthur con enfasi. “Io-”  
  
“Non lo voglio sapere. Davvero, Arthur, no, per favore. Solo,” Merlin inspirò ed espirò profondamente. Dirlo gli costava fatica. “Solo non farmi credere che vuoi... se non vuoi.”  
  
Arthur fece per interromperlo, ma Merlin lo anticipò.  
  
“Non _puoi_ , fa niente, è lo stesso. Non farlo,” Merlin lesse del senso di colpa nello sguardo di Arthur, ma si sforzò di non prestarvi attenzione. “Promettimelo.”  
  
Vide la posa di Arthur irrigidirsi nella sua camicia bianca da cento sterline, e si disse che stava probabilmente congelando. Allontanò il pensiero scuotendo appena il capo. Attese.  
  
“Non succederà più,” mormorò infine Arthur, i pugni chiusi stretti lungo i fianchi. “Hai la mia parola.”  
  
Merlin non aveva idea del modo corretto in cui rispondere a un'affermazione del genere. Annuì una volta.  
  
“Grazie,” offrì debolmente.  
  
“Buonanotte, Merlin.”  
  
Arthur non attese una risposta. Girò sui tacchi e ripercorse il cortile al contrario, chiudendo la porta del suo studio con veemenza, ma senza farla sbattere.  
  
Merlin non si stupì di vederlo tirare le tende, pochi istanti dopo. Si stupì, invece, nel rendersi conto che Arthur aveva accidentalmente tenuto il pacchetto di sigarette che lui gli aveva lanciato.  
  
Evidentemente il Destino riteneva che lui non avesse avuto abbastanza dispiaceri per una sera.  
  
°  
  
Evitare Merlin si rivelò sorprendentemente agevole nei giorni a seguire. Se la sola nozione non fosse stata completamente ridicola, Arthur avrebbe detto che ne era un po' deluso. In fondo, era bastato evitare le cucine all'ora di cena (Merlin non lavorava al Camelot a pranzo perché era in università) e il cortile sul retro intorno a mezzanotte (quando lo staff delle cucine normalmente tornava a casa, nel caso di Merlin, o ai loro alloggi nel resort).  
  
Arthur era riuscito anche a resistere alla tentazione di usare le sigarette di Merlin come scusa per rivederlo. Non era stato troppo difficile. Aveva come l'impressione che “Scusa se ho giocato coi tuoi sentimenti, ma, ehi!, almeno ti ho riportato le sigarette” non fosse esattamente il tipo approccio che gli avrebbe fatto riguadagnare punti.  
  
Era successo solo una volta che Arthur era stato costretto dalle circostanze a recarsi in cucina all'ora di cena. Una cliente molto facoltosa aveva preteso di conoscere _subito immediatamente ieri_ la ricetta delle crespelle agli asparagi che ricordava dal memorabile cenone dell'Ultimo dell'Anno 2011/2012 (quello di Britney, sì), e Uther aveva mandato Arthur di corsa a recuperarla. Senza toccare niente, però, mi raccomando, perché “Germi, Arthur, germi in cucina, eccetera.”  
  
Merlin, dal canto suo, aveva a tal punto perfezionato l'arte della mimetizzazione, che Arthur lo aveva notato al lavandino solo mentre usciva, la ricetta in mano e le lamentele di Leon sul fargli perdere tempo inutilmente ancora nelle orecchie. Aveva incrociato il suo sguardo per un attimo con aria colpevole, incapace di interpretare l'espressione sul volto di Merlin, non gli aveva rivolto la parola e si era affrettato a lasciare le cucine più velocemente che poteva.  
  
Era riuscito a percepire il sopracciglio alzato di Elena attraverso la porta chiusa.  
  
Ma evitare qualcuno che cercava a sua volta di evitarti era il livello base, una cosa da principianti. Evitare Morgana, d'altra parte, si stava rivelando più problematico. A dirla tutta, Arthur non era nemmeno sicuro del perché stesse evitando sua sorella. Forse aveva qualcosa a che fare con la vocina fastidiosa nella sua testa, quella che ne aveva adottato la voce. Forse Arthur si era convinto, in qualche strana maniera, che se la _sua_ Morgana – quella che era frutto della sua immaginazione e qualche volta, ma diciamolo piano, anche voce della sua coscienza – sapeva qualcosa, automaticamente anche la vera Morgana lo veniva a sapere. Il che era stupido, no? Perché Morgana era tante cose ma non una _veggente_.  
  
Più probabilmente era il fatto che Morgana lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro e si sarebbe accorta che qualcosa non andava a tempo di record, glielo avrebbe tirato fuori con le cattive (le buone non erano contemplate), e poi gli avrebbe spiegato con scarsa pazienza tutti i motivi per cui era Un Idiota Patentato.™  
  
Ripensandoci, Arthur sapeva _perfettamente_ perché stava evitando sua sorella.  
  
Quello che non sapeva, che non avrebbe potuto sapere, era che alle due e mezza di quello stesso pomeriggio Gwen (unica custode del Segreto Della Collocazione Di Arthur, e che peraltro avrebbe dovuto essere in pausa in quel momento) avrebbe fatto irruzione nella stanza random del resort in cui si era rintanato a lavorare, trafelata e senza fiato, l'espressione più colpevole del mondo stampata in faccia.  
  
“Arthur!” esordì Gwen, tormentando con le dita l'orlo della camicia che indossava. “Arthur, tesoro, scusami.”  
  
Arthur sentì suonare ogni campanello d'allarme esistente. L'ultima volta che Gwen l'aveva chiamato “tesoro” era stato per dirgli che era molto lusingata e Arthur era davvero una brava persona, sul serio, ma vedi, _tesoro_ , c'è qualcun altro. Non stiamo insieme o niente del genere, non ancora, però...  
  
Arthur sentiva di avere tutti i diritti di essere allarmato.  
  
“Cos'è successo?” domandò sospettoso.  
  
Gwen gli sorrise nervosamente.  
  
“L'ho fatto per te, okay? Giuro che l'ho fatto per te,” ribatté velocemente, invece di rispondere alla domanda. “Alla lunga servirà, te lo prometto. Serve sempre. Anche se sul momento mi odierai. Per favore non odiarmi?”  
  
“Gwen, che cosa-”  
  
“Mio caro fratello,” lo interruppe divertita una voce fin troppo nota. “Mi dicono che ti stai nascondendo da me. Sono francamente _scioccata_ dalla notizia.”  
  
Gwen, la traditrice, scomparve in fretta con un ultimo sorrisetto nervoso, e Morgana fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, vestita di nero da capo a piedi e con i tacchi a spillo (alle due del pomeriggio!) che praticamente affondavano nella moquette della stanza.  
  
Arthur si prese la testa fra le mani e mugugnò rassegnato.  
  
Era la fine.  
  
°  
  
“Sei sicuro di star bene?” Will gli lanciò un'occhiata perplessa e vagamente allarmata. “Sei più bianco dei capelli di Gaius!”  
  
Merlin strinse con particolare energia il capitolo della tesi che aveva stampato per il prof. Gaius e lanciò un'occhiataccia a Will.  
  
“A meraviglia,” sibilò tra i denti, le nocche bianche per lo sforzo.  
  
Will gli lanciò un altro sguardo preoccupato, ma, con gran sollievo di Merlin, lasciò cadere l'argomento.  
  
Merlin stava benone. Perché non avrebbe dovuto, del resto? Okay, un tipo con cui aveva sperato di arrivare da qualche parte gli aveva detto di no – e aveva anche cercato di rifilargli la vecchia storia del “non sei tu, sono io.” Merlin digrignò i denti al ricordo e Will interpose due sedie di distanza tra di loro – ma non era poi questa gran cosa. Non era proprio una _cosa_ , a dirla tutta. Succedeva a tutti. Tutti i giorni. Niente di strano. E Merlin era un adulto, va bene? Non l'aveva forse dimostrato l'altra sera in cortile – con la sua calma, la gentilezza e il buon senso? Fin troppo! Il che significava che era perfettamente in grado di gestire un rifiuto, grazie tante.  
  
Ecco, l'unica cosa era che non gli avrebbe fatto schifo fumare una sigaretta in quel momento. Peccato che _qualcuno_ gliele avesse fottute tutte giusto qualche giorno prima, e lui non avesse nemmeno un centesimo per ricomprarle.  
  
Non richiesto, lo sguardo colpevole di Arthur, che Merlin aveva incrociato la sera prima in cucina (dopo che Arthur era riuscito con successo a evitarlo per quattro giorni di fila), gli affiorò alla mente.  
  
Gli era parso sincero. Sincero, turbato e completamente smarrito. Merlin sentì la rabbia montargli dentro e si alzò in piedi di scatto.  
  
Will alzò un sopracciglio.  
  
“Merlin, cosa-”  
  
“Fra poco è il mio turno.”  
  
Merlin non si sarebbe dispiaciuto per Arthur e per le sua tendenze al melodramma, oh no! Se proprio doveva piangersi addosso per qualcosa, tanto valeva farlo per sé, non per quell'asino arrogante, incapace di prendere una decisione definitiva e con la varietà di emozioni di un cucchiaino. E comunque, per la cronaca, Merlin non avrebbe pianto nemmeno per sé perché stava benone. Bastava solo che tutti smettessero per un secondo di domandargli come stava!  
  
La porta dello studio di Gaius si aprì e ne uscì una studentessa con una quantità semplicemente eccessiva di volumi tra le mani.  
  
“Merlin Emrys?” domandò con uno sguardo interrogativo prima a Will, poi a Merlin.  
  
Merlin non si prese nemmeno la briga di rispondere ed entrò nell'ufficio di Gaius a passo di marcia, sbattendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
  
Col senno di poi, probabilmente Merlin avrebbe dovuto pensare meglio la sua entrata. Perché okay che il prof. Gaius era il suo relatore, e in teoria con Merlin avrebbe dovuto discutere soltanto di... di molecole dipolari e interazioni di Keesom – un argomento quanto mai neutro e sicuro, o così Merlin credeva – ma Gaius, prima di essere il suo professore, era soprattutto una brava persona. Una brava persona con un sopracciglio sollevato molto insistente (lui e Elena si sarebbero trovati a meraviglia). Quindi Merlin avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi Il Sopracciglio come logica conseguenza della sua entrata da diva capricciosa. Dio santo, stava diventando uguale ad Arthur.  
  
Merlin si sedette e fece del suo meglio per sembrare una persona tranquilla e posata.  
  
“Buongiorno, professor Gaius,” esordì rispettosamente, cercando di compensare per la scenata di cui sopra e appoggiando con ordine le fotocopie sulla scrivania di fronte a lui. “Ho portato il capitolo tre, come richiesto.”  
  
Il sopracciglio di Gaius non accennò ad abbassarsi.  
  
“Tutto bene, Merlin?” s'interessò il professore. “Mi sembri... nervoso.”  
  
Merlin scosse il capo con enfasi.  
  
“Non è niente, professore,” rispose troppo in fretta. “Volevo solo chiederle una cosa a proposito del paragrafo sulla costante di Boltzmann. Secondo lei-”  
  
“Si tratta del lavoro che hai trovato al resort su a Ealdor?” lo interruppe Gaius con sguardo penetrante, e Merlin si pentì all'istante di avergliene mai parlato. “Stai avendo problemi sul posto di lavoro?”  
  
Merlin si strinse nelle spalle, estremamente a disagio, e rispose con un mugugno che avrebbe potuto voler dire qualsiasi cosa. Del resto, cosa avrebbe potuto dire?  
  
 _Problemi, mh, sì, un metro e ottanta di problemi, il principale dei quali è una somiglianza spiccata col Principe Azzurro delle fiabe. Stesso fisico prestante, stessi vestiti troppo costosi, stessa sostanziale inutilità di fondo._  
  
Gaius si esibì nella migliore delle sue Espressioni Preoccupate Con Sopracciglio.  
  
“Non ti hanno licenziato, vero?” domandò partecipe.  
  
“No, niente del genere,” Merlin si morse la lingua per evitare di dire altro, ma erano giorni che stava provando a trattenersi e non ce la faceva davvero più. “Anche se è vero che il mio capo è uno stronzo che non sa nemmeno lui quello che vuole – perché se lo avesse saputo, mi creda, professore, di certo il capitolo non avrei avuto _tempo_ di finirlo entro oggi – quindi francamente non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco, sulla faccenda del licenziamento. Arthur potrebbe sempre cambiare idea in merito, è la sua specialità, in fondo.”  
  
Il Sopracciglio di Gaius, se possibile, si alzò ulteriormente, e, di fronte all'evidenza, rosso come un pomodoro maturo e balbettando delle scuse random senza capo né coda, Merlin si ritrovò costretto ad ammettere a se stesso che forse forse non stava proprio _così bene_ come continuava a ripetere a tutti.  
  
“Ma dicevamo della costante di Boltzmann...” sospirò infine Gaius, mosso a compassione dallo spettacolo pietoso di cui era appena stato testimone.  
  
“Sì, sì, Boltzmann. Giusto. Sì.”  
  
°  
  
Seduto ad un tavolino appartato del Great Dragon, il bar dell'angolo, il cui ultimo “nuovo cliente” si diceva risalire a prima della guerra, Arthur si domandò se lui e Morgana, coi loro abiti firmati e le scarpe che scintillavano parecchio di più del pavimento, non fossero un filino – com'è che si diceva? – _overdressed_ per la situazione.  
  
Concluse infine che, con un po' di immaginazione, potevano forse passare per due che erano appena tornati da un funerale. Di certo la sua espressione era quella giusta. E anche il _total black look_ di Morgana poteva contribuire a dare quell'idea.  
  
“Cioè fammi capire,” Morgana appoggiò entrambi i gomiti sul tavolino, il mento sulle dita intrecciate. “Ci hai provato con lui, hai fatto marcia indietro, hai tentato di usare la scusa più patetica del mondo per farlo,” Morgana anticipò il tentativo di replica di Arthur con un'occhiataccia. “E gli hai anche rubato le sigarette? _Tutto in una sera?_ ” Gli regalò una falsissima espressione colpita. “Che dire? Questo è un record persino per i tuoi standard, Arthur.”  
  
Arthur si lasciò scivolare in avanti sul tavolo, la testa tra le mani.  
  
“Lo fai suonare come se l'avessi fatto apposta,” si lagnò debolmente.  
  
“Vuoi forse suggerire che un'Entità Superiore è discesa su di te e ti ha suggerito all'orecchio come comportarti?” replicò Morgana tagliente. “Sei forse un miracolato, Arthur Pendragon?”  
  
Ad Arthur mancava la convinzione necessaria per replicare a tono.  
  
“È che era lì, no?” provò a spiegarsi, una punta di disperazione nella voce. “Era lì, fuori dal mio ufficio, e io ho pensato _non posso_. Non dopo Vivian. Perché non ne vale la pena, no? Una delusione del genere _e_ una causa legale? _Insieme?_ No grazie. Ma poi-”  
  
“Poi hai provato a darti un'opportunità, perché ci tieni, ma ti faceva paura, e ti sei tirato indietro di nuovo,” completò Morgana per lui, e forse era l'immaginazione di Arthur, ma il suo tono pareva essersi un po' addolcito. “Non è così?”  
  
Arthur alzò lo sguardo su di lei, sul suo trucco troppo pesante per il primo pomeriggio, sugli angoli della sua bocca piegati in una curva infinitesimale all'ingiù, e annuì.  
  
“Qualcosa del genere.”  
  
Morgana non disse nulla per qualche istante. Mescolò il suo espresso distrattamente col cucchiaino – inutilmente, perché lo beveva senza zucchero – apparentemente immersa nelle proprie riflessioni. Arthur la lasciò fare. Non aveva così tanto interesse a scoprire quanto più in colpa di così potesse sentirsi.  
  
“Lui chi è?” lo sorprese Morgana dopo cinque minuti di silenzio assoluto. “Lo conosco?”  
  
Arthur sbuffò una risata.  
  
“Non credo, lavora nelle cucine part-time,” offrì mite. “Non credo abbia mai nemmeno messo piede alla SPA.” La SPA era la zona del resort di competenza di Morgana.  
  
Lei sorrise con aria saputa.  
  
“Non dirmelo,” Alzò i palmi a mezz'aria, fingendosi sorpresa. “È il ragazzino nuovo con gli occhi blu e quegli zigomi sporgenti che piacciono tanto a te, non è vero? Merlin, giusto?”  
  
Arthur desiderò ardentemente di venire inghiottito dal pavimento appiccicoso e sudicio del bar.  
  
 _Come diavolo fai a sapere degli zigomi?!_ , avrebbe voluto chiedere, ma le vie di Morgana sono infinite e – Arthur lo sapeva – non avrebbe mai ottenuto una risposta soddisfacente. Si limitò allora ad arrossire come un adolescente alla prima cotta e a mugugnare un: “Ha ventitré anni, non è un ragazzino,” pochissimo convincente.  
  
Morgana rise di lui apertamente.  
  
“Sembra più giovane,” insistette e, in risposta allo sguardo interrogativo di Arthur aggiunse, a mo' di spiegazione: “Ci siamo incrociati un paio di volte, è amico di Gwen. Va ancora a scuola, però, no?”  
  
“M.A. in Chimica... _qualcosa?_ ” Arthur allontanò le specifiche del corso di laurea di Merlin con un gesto vago della mano. “Quello che è.”  
  
“Lo sa che non hai passato l'esame di Chimica al liceo?” domandò Morgana con finta nonchalance.  
  
“Non c'è motivo per cui debba saperlo,” rispose lui con lo stesso tono, e tornò a incupirsi.  
  
“Arthur,” Morgana distese le braccia e strinse a sorpresa la sua mano tra le proprie. Arthur sentì improvvisamente il peso dei tre anni in più di Morgana con maggiore chiarezza di quanto non gli fosse mai successo prima. “Arthur, penso che dovresti concederti questa opportunità, ti farebbe solo bene.”  
  
Arthur, suo malgrado, dovette scuotere il capo.  
  
“Ma Vivian-”  
  
“Quello che è successo con Vivian... _è successo con Vivian_ , Arthur,” rispose Morgana con serietà. “Questo è diverso.”  
  
Arthur si lasciò scappare una risata incredula.  
  
“Lo spieghi tu, questo, a nostro padre, quando mi ritroverò nei casini anche questa volta?”  
  
“ _Se_ ti ritroverai nei casini anche questa volta,” lo corresse lei paziente. “E comunque, sai com'è fatto,” Morgana alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Urlerà un po', minaccerà di diseredarti, di mandarti in Tibet per tre anni a meditare, poi non farà niente di tutto questo e assumerà gli avvocati più costosi che riesce a trovare per tirarti fuori dai casini.”  
  
“Tu dici?” Arthur non poté evitare di suonare speranzoso.  
  
“Lo ha sempre fatto,” rispose Morgana con inusuale gentilezza.  
  
Arthur non disse nulla, ma i due si scambiarono un sorriso microscopico, che poi avrebbero negato ad oltranza, sopra al caffè ormai freddo. Arthur, per un attimo, si dimenticò del perché gli fosse sembrata una buona idea quella di nascondersi per giorni interi da quella ficcanaso di sua sorella.  
  
Si disse anche che Gwen meritava un aumento. E un ripasso del significato della parola _segreto_.  
  
“Andiamo ora, prima che nostro padre ci licenzi entrambi per essere _'usciti in orario di lavoro'_ ,” Morgana accompagnò ironicamente le parole con le virgolette in aria. “Sempre che io riesca a scollare le scarpe da questo schifo di pavimento, s'intende.”  
  
°  
  
“E in quel momento,” stava raccontando Gwaine partecipe, appoggiato contro il muro della cucina. “In quel momento la porta si apre e arriva suo marito – considera che io non avevo addosso niente a parte i boxer, okay? – arriva suo marito e le fa, tutto confuso: 'Susan, e quest'uomo chi è?' E lei non batte ciglio e risponde, tranquilla: 'È il postino, tesoro, chi vuoi che sia?'”  
  
Merlin, le braccia immerse nella schiuma, intento a lavare le teglie dei dolci, sbuffò una risata in risposta. Un po' in ritardo, forse? Merlin azzardò un'occhiata a Gwaine, in piedi di fronte a lui, un'espressione fin troppo comprensiva in volto, e concluse che sì, la sua risata era arrivata decisamente in ritardo.  
  
“Scusa,” mormorò Merlin senza guardarlo. “Giuro che ti stavo ascoltando.”  
  
“Certo, certo,” rispose Gwaine accomodante. Accennò col mento alle teglie che Merlin stava sciacquando in quel momento. “Sai, potrei sbagliarmi, ma sono abbastanza sicuro che Perceval, prima di andare via con gli altri, abbia detto che c'era ancora posto in lavastoviglie per quelle. Non c'è bisogno che le lavi tu.”  
  
Merlin alzò le spalle.  
  
“Mi va di farlo.”  
  
Gwaine sospirò.  
  
“Merlin,” iniziò cautamente. “Se ti va di parlarne, io-”  
  
“No,” Merlin si sentì arrossire e si rifiutò nuovamente di guardare Gwaine negli occhi. C'era qualcuno in tutto il Camelot che _non_ sapesse cos'era successo? “No, per favore, Gwaine, no. Raccontami di Sally, piuttosto.”  
  
“Sally?” Gwaine aggrottò la fronte perplesso. “Susan, intendi?”  
  
“Lei.”  
  
“Oh, be', non c'è molto altro che _posso_ dire,” Gwaine sorrise sornione. “Niente che le tue povere orecchie innocenti possano sentire, ad ogni modo.”  
  
Merlin rise – questa volta per davvero.  
  
“Orecchie innocenti a chi?”  
  
“A te ovviamente!” Gwaine spalancò le braccia come a dire che era ovvio. “Perché, Merlin, ti interessano i dettagli scabrosi? Perché se proprio vuoi saperlo, c'è stata quella volta nel sottoscala di casa sua-”  
  
“Okay, okay, scherzavo,” lo interruppe Merlin ridendo. “Non voglio più sapere niente di Susan.”  
  
“Perché, cos'è successo con Susan?” domandò una voce dalla porta della cucina.  
  
Merlin, per la sorpresa, lasciò cadere la teglia nel lavandino. Di nuovo le vocali maltrattate. Di nuovo Arthur. Per rimediare al danno, fece una gran scena di recuperare la teglia e controllare che non fosse scheggiata – lo era, un pochino, oops – prima di riprendere a strofinarla con la spugna.  
  
Notò con la coda dell'occhio Gwaine che scuoteva il capo, incredulo e divertito.  
  
“Anche le tue orecchie non sono pronte per le prodezze di Susan, Principessa,” rispose Gwaine ammiccando ad Arthur e dirigendosi con tatto verso la porta. Merlin dovette costringersi a non trattenerlo con la forza. “Magari quando sarai più grande, eh?”  
  
“Come se mi interessasse qualcosa della tua vita sentimentale,” replicò Arthur sostenuto.  
  
“Be', dovrai pur compensare per il disastro che è la tua, no?”  
  
Merlin non provò nemmeno a trattenere la risata che gli salì spontanea alle labbra alle parole di Gwaine. Sempre di spalle alla porta, Merlin interpretò il trambusto che seguì come il tentativo di Arthur di spingere a forza Gwaine fuori dalla cucina, accompagnato dalla risata sguaiata di quest'ultimo. Si concesse un ultimo sorrisetto, prima di inspirare profondamente, preparandosi al peggio.  
  
Aveva sinceramente sperato che il capitolo Arthur-è-un-cretino fosse stato definitivamente chiuso quella sera nel cortiletto sul retro. Non era certo di riuscire a mantenersi calmo, paziente e comprensivo una seconda volta.  
  
“Aiuto-aiuto-aiuto cuoco,” disse Arthur, una volta che furono soli. Merlin non si voltò, ma fece una smorfia e continuò a lavare la teglia con rinnovato vigore.  
  
Non gli avrebbe dato la soddisfazione di rispondere come se andasse tutto bene.  
  
“Cosa vuoi?” domandò con voce piatta, e immaginò Arthur, alle sue spalle, sollevare le sopracciglia in risposta. L'idiota.  
  
Senti i suoi passi avvicinarsi – _déjà-vu_ , che gioia – ma questa volta l'istinto alla sopravvivenza impedì ad Arthur di pizzicargli il fianco mentre passava. Merlin lo avrebbe preso a padellate in testa, probabilmente. Come la scorsa volta, però, Arthur si fermò esattamente di fronte alla postazione di lavoro di Merlin, dall'altra parte del bancone.  
  
“Ti ho riportato le tue sigarette,” Arthur estrasse il pacchetto dalla tasca dei pantaloni e lo lanciò sul tavolo. “Ho pensato che magari le volevi.”  
  
“Gentile da parte tua,” ribatté Merlin con tutto il sarcasmo che riuscì a riversare nella risposta. Finì di risciacquare la teglia e la mise da parte, afferrando la successiva.  
  
Arthur sospirò con un'aria sofferta da martire cristiano che infastidì parecchio Merlin. Come se fosse tutta colpa di Merlin che le cose tra loro erano difficili adesso. Chi è che aveva fatto di tutto per renderle tali, mh?  
  
“Senti, Merlin,” Arthur si passò una mano tra i capelli e sospirò nuovamente. “Io volevo... scusarmi per l'altra sera. Mi sono comportato malissimo con te, me ne rendo conto. Hai tutto il diritto di avercela con me-”  
  
“Lo so,” lo interruppe Merlin tagliente. Si sentì in colpa, un pochino. Arthur stava cercando di scusarsi, dopotutto, ma decise di ignorare la sensazione. Arthur se lo meritava.  
  
Arthur lo fissò per qualche istante, sinceramente sorpreso e vagamente ferito dalle sue parole.  
  
“Sì, be', come dicevo, lo capisco,” continuò, il tono più incerto. “Volevo dirti che mi dispiace.”  
  
“Okay.”  
  
“E che...” Arthur azzardò un'occhiata al volto di Merlin, che finse di non accorgersene, e fece un respiro profondo. “E che se ti va ancora di... di _fumare_ , io voglio. E posso. Adesso.”  
  
Merlin si sforzò di ignorare il battito impazzito del suo cuore nel petto e cercò di mantenere un'espressione neutra.  
  
“Wow,” commentò, inespressivo. “Cos'è successo? La Fata Madrina ti ha visitato e ti ha dato il permesso di scoparmi, o cosa?”  
  
Arthur contrasse il viso in una smorfia e fece istintivamente un passo indietro.  
  
Ah, il senso di colpa. Lui e Merlin stavano diventando grandi amici di recente.  
  
“Scusa,” mormorò Merlin a bassa voce. “Non dovevo.”  
  
“No, è...” Arthur si schiarì la voce. “Va bene così, me lo meritavo. È che pensavo ci fossero dei problemi, prima. Ostacoli. Ma pare che non debbano necessariamente esserci solo perché... solo perché io penso che ci siano. Perché c'erano prima, ma ora è diverso, no? Non so se ha senso...”  
  
Merlin non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso.  
  
“Non molto, no,” ammise divertito.  
  
“Okay,” Arthur sorrise debolmente a sua volta, un po' più sicuro di sé. “Quello che sto cercando dire... è che sono stato uno stronzo, okay? E mi impegnerò a non esserlo più. Se mi darai l'opportunità di farlo.”  
  
Merlin aveva smesso di lavare le teglie da un pezzo, ormai. Incrociò lo sguardo di Arthur – vulnerabile, speranzoso, lo sguardo di ragazzino che ha combinato un guaio che non sa se è in grado di sistemare – e sentì le proprie difese sciogliersi, come fossero fatte di cera.  
  
“Come faccio a sapere che manterrai la parola?” domandò Merlin, cercando di non dare troppo a vedere quello che stava provando.  
  
“Non puoi,” rispose Arthur semplicemente. “Ma prometto di farlo.”  
  
Merlin abbassò lo sguardo sul lavandino e immerse nuovamente le braccia nella schiuma. Spostò il peso sui palmi delle mani, appoggiati sul fondo del lavello, e rimase lì per qualche istante, gli occhi socchiusi, a respirare l'odore acre del detersivo per i piatti. Era rilassante e familiare.  
  
Era _abbastanza_.  
  
“Merlin?” domandò Arthur preoccupato, dopo qualche istante.  
  
“Okay,” soffiò fuori lui, quasi un sussurro.  
  
Arthur sgranò gli occhi per la sorpresa.  
  
“Okay? _Sul serio?_ ”  
  
"Sul serio,” confermò Merlin sorridendo, la voce più sicura.  
  
Il volto di Arthur si illuminò, e lui si ritrovò senza saperlo a muoversi in avanti verso Merlin. C'era ancora il bancone della cucina tra di loro, però.  
  
“Vuol dire...” Arthur deglutì nervosamente e ricominciò: “Vuol dire che posso...?”  
  
Merlin annuì.  
  
Vedere Arthur che aggirava il bancone praticamente di corsa, urtando nel frattempo tutti gli spigoli che incontrava, fu uno spettacolo di un certo livello. Merlin avrebbe apprezzato di più il lato comico della vicenda se il suo cuore non fosse stato impegnato ad esplodergli nel petto, il sangue che gli pulsava fortissimo nelle vene.  
  
Arthur si fermò inaspettatamente a pochi centimetri da lui e allungò una mano, improvvisamente esitante. Merlin non si mosse, quasi non osò respirare, e lasciò che Arthur gli appoggiasse una mano sulla guancia, il pollice che gli accarezzava uno zigomo.  
  
“Mi piace la tua faccia,” sussurrò Arthur.  
  
Merlin rise, perché era una cosa ridicola da dire.  
  
“Stai ridendo di me, aiuto-aiuto-aiuto-cuoco?” chiese Arthur sottovoce, senza nemmeno provare a fingersi irritato.  
  
“Per chi mi prendete, Maestà? Non mi permetterei mai,” rispose Merlin sorridendo, e avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle di Arthur.  
  
Fu un bacio molto più dolce di quello che Merlin si era immaginato, perché, okay, adesso poteva anche ammetterlo che se l'era immaginato. Spesso. A lungo. Dettagliatamente. Le labbra di Arthur sulle sue erano morbide, gentili e rispettose, il bacio lento e delicato. Merlin si chiese se Arthur non stesse ancora provando a chiedergli scusa.  
  
Sorrise, nel bacio, e sollevò le mani, che ancora grondavano di schiuma per i piatti, e che quindi Merlin aveva tenuto saldamente ancorate ai fianchi, fino a intrecciare le dita nei capelli di Arthur e tirò leggermente. Arthur emise un mugugno sorpreso, e Merlin ne approfittò per mordergli il labbro inferiore, e, _oh, okay_ , questo era più vicino a quello che Merlin si era aspettato.  
  
Arthur gemette, lo prese per i fianchi e lo spinse indietro contro il bancone della cucina, la sua bocca che mordeva, leccava e accarezzava vorace ogni centimetro di quella di Merlin che riusciva a raggiungere. Quando le labbra di Arthur scesero a baciargli il collo, le mani che si stringevano più salde ai suoi fianchi, Merlin non riuscì a trattenere un sospiro spezzato e un gemito, e sentì Arthur sorridere contro di lui.  
  
Col senno di poi, Merlin probabilmente avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo. Era un'idea talmente stupida che poteva venire solo ad Arthur.  
  
Merlin si sentì sollevare di peso per i fianchi, e Arthur lo fece sedere a gambe aperte sopra al bancone. Merlin rise, perché era tutto assolutamente ridicolo e assurdamente eccitante. Arthur doveva alzarsi in punta di piedi per raggiungerlo, ora, il che non poteva essere comodo, quindi Merlin, per compensare, prese a baciargli il collo con dedizione, e poi dal mento salì lungo la mascella, fino all'orecchio. Quando Merlin gli morse il lobo, Arthur trattenne bruscamente il fiato e spinse i fianchi, d'istinto, contro quelli di Merlin. Gemettero entrambi.  
  
“Non... non credo che sia il caso,” ansimò Merlin, la bocca contro il collo di Arthur. “Qui dentro, intendo.”  
  
Arthur lo ignorò, e gli baciò nuovamente le labbra con urgenza.  
  
“Arthur?”  
  
“...”  
  
Non sembrava che lo stesse ascoltando. Merlin si disse che doveva necessariamente prendere in mano la faccenda. Mordicchiò gentilmente l'orecchio di Arthur e gli sussurrò con la voce più roca e sensuale che le sue corde vocali fossero in grado di produrre: “Germi, Arthur, germi in cucina!”  
  
Arthur sbuffò una mezza risata e si staccò da Merlin abbastanza da incrociare il suo sguardo, gli occhi resi scuri dal desiderio e i capelli fradici e scompigliati. Merlin provò uno stupido moto d'orgoglio all'idea di esserne il responsabile.  
  
“Okay, okay, hai ragione,” Arthur inspirò profondamente e si allontanò di un passo. “C'è sempre la mia stanza qui al resort?”  
  
Merlin saltò giù dal bancone e gli prese una mano con un sorriso raggiante.  
  
“Fai strada.”  
  


THE END…?

  
  



	2. Epilogue: One More Time

“C'è sempre la mia stanza qui al resort?”  
  
Merlin saltò giù dal bancone e gli prese una mano con un sorriso raggiante.  
  
“Fai strada.”  
  
  
  
Merlin, quella notte, fu svegliato a un'ora improbabile da un _beep_ sommesso.  
  
Non aveva una gran voglia di investigare, soprattutto considerato che il cellulare era nei jeans e quelli, nell'adrenalina e la frenesia della sera prima, chissà dove erano finiti. E poi Arthur era così comodo e caldo contro la sua schiena. Merlin appoggiò una mano su quella di Arthur, stretta sul suo fianco, e osservò le loro dita intrecciate con un sorriso affezionato e ancora un po' incredulo.  
  
Chi è che mandava messaggi in piena notte, comunque? Forse era importante...  
  
Un po' seccato, Merlin si allontanò dall'abbraccio di Arthur, si avvolse il copriletto intorno al corpo modello toga (scusa, Arthur, fa un freddo cane) e, rabbrividendo ugualmente, attraversò la stanza a tentoni alla ricerca dei jeans. Aveva un ricordo molto gradevole di Arthur che litigava con la zip mentre era a cavalcioni su di lui sul letto, quindi non potevano essere _troppo_ lontani.  
  
Ah, eccoli.  
  
Merlin tastò la stoffa un po' a caso e riuscì finalmente ad estrarre il cellulare dalla tasca sinistra. Socchiuse gli occhi in risposta alla luce troppo luminosa del display.  
  
Aveva un nuovo messaggio da Gwaine.  
  
 _Alle 3:54, Gwaine? Sul serio?_  
  
Merlin scosse il capo, rassegnato, e aprì il messaggio.  
  
 _Sono sicuro che ormai tu e la Principessa abbiate fatto “pace”,_ Merlin ghignò tra sé, notando le virgolette. _Quindi ora ho il dovere morale mandarti questo. È giusto che tu sappia ;)_  
  
In allegato c'era un video. Incuriosito, ma non volendo svegliare Arthur con chissà che razza di suoni (con Gwaine non si poteva mai sapere), Merlin rovistò ancora un po' nelle tasche dei jeans, estrasse gli auricolari, li indossò e premette play.  
  
I primi secondi del video erano una confusione assurda e nauseante di inquadrature a caso e traballanti – sembrava girato da un ubriaco. Il che probabilmente non era così lontano dalla realtà, si disse Merlin, quando finalmente l'inquadratura si stabilizzò su un palco, che Merlin riconobbe come quello del resort, dietro al quale campeggiava lo striscione “HAPPY 2012!”.  
  
Merlin sorrise, riconoscendo Gwen e Elena che trascinavano una terza figura, un uomo, piegato a metà dalle risate e un po' traballante, al centro del palco. Non gli ci volle molto per riconoscere anche lui.  
  
Capelli biondi. Camicia e cravatta.  
  
 _Arthur._  
  
Il boa di struzzo fucsia e la coroncina in testa erano una piacevole sorpresa, però.  
  
Merlin si diede un pizzicotto sul braccio, per assicurarsi al di là di ogni ragionevole dubbio di essere _davvero_ sveglio. E non poté evitare di ripetere il gesto, incredulo, non appena riconobbe le prime note di _Baby, One More Time_. Poi Arthur iniziò a ballare – a oscillare come un birillo sul posto, più che altro, come si riesce a fare solo da ubriachi – e Merlin si ritrovò a ridacchiare stupidamente in direzione dello schermo.  
  
Lanciò uno sguardo fugace ad Arthur, ancora addormentato sotto le coperte, e tornò a rivolgere la sua piena attenzione al video, dove l' _altro_ Arthur aveva appena iniziato a cantare, in un falsetto improponibile:  
  


Oh baby, baby  
How was I supposed to know  
That something wasn't right here  
Oh baby, baby  
I shouldn't have let you go  
And now you're out of sight, yeah  
Show me, how you want it to be  
Tell me baby  
'Cause I need to know now what we've got  
…  
  


Merlin fu costretto a mordersi le dita di una mano per soffocare le risate, e rise tanto a lungo da farsi venire i crampi alle guance.  
  
A un certo punto, verso la fine del primo ritornello, mentre Arthur improvvisava una lap-dance traballante e molto poco convincente contro una colonna, l'inquadratura si spostò rapidamente verso destra, rivelando un Uther di qualche anno più giovane che si faceva largo con decisione tra la folla, diretto all'uscita della sala, e sbatteva con forza la porta alle sue spalle. Sfortunatamente la sua faccia non era a fuoco, ma, conoscendolo, non era così difficile immaginarsela.  
  
Merlin, a quel punto, _piangeva_ dal ridere.  
  
Fece ripartire il video per ben tre volte prima di convincersi di aver visto tutto quello che c'era da vedere, e si scoprì un fan accanito del colpo di bacino (e conseguente quasi-caduta dal palco) che accompagnava il “that's not the way I planned it” della seconda strofa.  
  
_Gwaine era un genio._  
  
Sghignazzando sommessamente e canticchiando tra sé il ritornello, che a quel punto gli sarebbe rimasto in testa per tutta la notte, ne era certo – _my loneliness is killing me AND I!_ – Merlin si decise finalmente a tornare a letto e riposizionò con cura il copriletto sopra alle coperte. Arthur si mosse appena, corrugò la fronte, ma non si svegliò, e Merlin, che era un'anima buona e caritatevole, lo lasciò misericordiosamente dormire.  
  
Ma domani, _ah!_ , domani – Merlin distese le labbra in un ghigno, osservando il volto placido e beatamente inconsapevole di Arthur – domani Merlin si sarebbe divertito da matti.


End file.
